Masters of Evil (Earth-5171)
History Formation Truly, the Masters of Evil's seeds would grow into this world when Darth Maul arrived on Earth. The first Sith to arrive on Earth, Maul attempted to regrow the Sith Order on Earth when he believed that he's the last surviving member of the Sith. Although this plan failed due to the intervention of Earth's heroes after taking attention of him, and his Sith trainees are all captured/"cleansed", Maul managed to escape and hid in an isolated location in Greece. And there's where the true seeds of the Masters of Evil grow. At night, in a meadow, Maul, who was walking around to familiarize himself with the area, encountered Medusa and his minion, the Minotaur. At first, Medusa thought that Maul's an ordinary human for her to prey on. But, when she tried to kill him, Maul quickly gave Medusa a short but intense fight, even managing to cut one of her snakes on her hair using his Lightsaber. Until the Minotaur intervened, Medusa finally talked to Maul. And after Medusa knew of Maul's failed plan to rebuild the Sith Order, Medusa told Maul her similar plan. "Inspired", the two then decided to work together to make a band of super-villains to get revenge on the heroes that foiled their plans. The next day, the trio (counting the Minotaur) went on a "recruitment spree" for their band of villains. That time, the group has not yet been named the Masters of Evil. The group's first recruit was Lex Luthor, the rival of Iron Man. That time, Lex himself was developing a new suit that he claimed to be able to capable of outmatching every Iron Man armors. Lex nearly turned down the offer, until Maul appeared and told him that the group will be composed of those who are going to take revenge on the so-called heroes. Maul also told Lex that he'll possess the power to kill Iron Man if he joins them (Maul knew of Iron Man by reading Lex's thought using the Force). Lex wasn't surprised, but accepted Maul's offer. With Luthor's help, they also find their next recruit, the Black Mask, who is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Lex managed to bribe off the guards to free Black Mask. Surprisingly, when he's offered a place in the group, he quickly joined, as he knew that he can take revenge on Batman with them. Maul was happy with this, and promised Jeremiah that "everyone will eventually kill their nemesises". Like Luthor, Jeremiah would later tell them of someone that can be used for the group. Arkham told them of "Electra" (Leslie Dillon), and her place of imprisonment in an experimental containment center in Washington DC, called the "Fridge", deep beneath the Pentagon, where apparently, other super-villains are imprisoned at as well. Maul decided to free her "the hard way", not because he's dumb, but to see how strong are his current new comrades and show how deadly can the villains be. 12 PM, at night, the Masters of Evil raided the Pentagon, with no one expecting such event, and killed everyone there so there'll be no evidence that they've attacked. Luthor and Arkham managed to disable all of the security cameras in the Pentagon, and opened a way to the Fridge. There, not only they found Electra, but they also found Abomination and the Master, who also got recruited into the Masters of Evil. Later on, the Masters of Evil managed to discover the existence of Atrocitus, a Red Lantern, and an enemy of the Green Lantern , exiled in the X-Zone, the same place that gave the Fantastic Four powers, and the place of Darth Malgus's exile in the past. Like the others, Atrocitus was successfully recruited into the group, not just because of his motivation of vengeance, but because both Maul and Atros got a similar background of losing those they love and what they possessed. Members and Allies Trivia *Earth-5171's Masters of Evil takes the place of the Crime Syndicate of America's place in this world, as well as this group's mainstream counterpart, Legion of Doom, and other big supervillain groups. *Like the Masters' mainstream version, each member of the group were arch-enemies of the Avengers. And due to that, the Masters of Evil got a rule that only those who had a "considerable amount of rival history" with an Avengers member, or certain hero, can join the Masters of Evil. Other than that, they can only be honorary members, or just allies. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Villains of Earth-5171 Category:Earth-5171